Maldito Amor
by EnterradoR
Summary: Pensamientos, sentires y reflexiones de Vegeta antes de sacrificar su vida.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

hola! que tal espero que todas estén muy bien, antes que todo debo decir que todos sus comentarios en mi último fic, "Vientre Maldito", me inspiraron para escribir otro fic más sobre el príncipe. Muchas gracias por eso :) Creo que este fic salió bien porque me emocioné haciéndolo, indicio de que le puse mucha pasión a este escrito. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí hacerlo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 _ **Maldito Amor**_

* * *

Mis oídos escuchan sonidos agudos dirigiéndose a mí. No sé que diablos pasa, estoy totalmente confundido. Trató de incorporarme pero mi maldito cuerpo no obedece las órdenes que le doy. ¿Qué rayos sucedió? Aunque no puedo moverme, siento como me duele cada centímetro de piel. Me arde cada poro como si estuviera quemándome en vida.

Los molestos chillidos se incrementan en mis oídos; sé que me están hablando aunque no logro escuchar que dicen. Un par de segundos después me doy cuenta que se trata de dos infantes. Finalmente el sentir sus ki me permite reconocerlos completamente. Son Trunks y el hijo menor del inútil Kakarotto.

Maldita sea, ellos me están ayudando a incorporarme. Trato de evitarlo, pero ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para sacármelos de encima. El gran príncipe saiyajin siendo ayudado por unos malditos mocosos. ¿Cómo pude quedar en este estado? ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Un relampagueo mental me trae la imagen que ansiaba para recordar lo sucedido. Ahora lo sé bien... el gusano de Majin Buu fue quien me dejó en este paupérrimo estado.

Siento el calor de mi líquido vital escurriendo por varias partes de mi cuerpo. Realmente ese desgraciado se atrevió a dejarme en esta miserable condición. Maldita sabandija rosa, sólo eres una basura. Te haré pagar por esto con un dolor que jamás podrías haber imaginado en toda tu condenada vida.

Mi mente sigue confusa, pero aún así escucho como esos mocosos me están ofreciendo ayuda para acabar con el demonio los tres juntos. ¡Cómo si el príncipe saiyajin necesitara ayuda de alguien! No mucho tiempo atrás los habría golpeado por tal afrenta... pero algo dentro de mí me dice que en esta ocasión no debo hacerlo. Son sólo unos críos tratando de ayudarme. ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme humillado por el apoyo que me quieren brindar? Respóndeme orgullo, ¿por qué?

Al contemplar sus infantiles ojos, me abruma ver la decisión que llevan en ellos. Realmente quieren ayudarme; de hecho, el brillo en las retinas de Trunks hace vibrar algo dentro de mí. Tiene la misma mirada de Bulma, esa mirada brillante, esa mirada llena de preocupación y estúpidos sentimientos... esa mirada que ella llama amor. Esa tontería que me niego a creer, pero en la cual ha insistido una y otra vez.

La determinación de ambos mocosos parece la de guerreros curtidos con mil batallas encima. Siendo apenas unos críos, tienen una valentía abrumadora. Eso no puedo negarlo.

Pero esta batalla no les concierne. Esta es mi batalla. Sólo mía. De nadie más. Al demonio que yo desperté yo mismo lo acabaré. Además, Majin Buu es un monstruo de increíble fuerza, si pelean con él los matará sin remedio. No voy a dejar que mueran mientras yo esté aquí.

Un momento... ¿pero qué rayos acabo de decir? Jamás en mi vida había querido proteger a alguien. Nunca pensé que llegaría a pensar algo así... pero no puedo dejar que mueras aquí, Trunks. Tu madre no me lo perdonaría y seguramente iría hasta el infierno a regañarme con sus irritantes gritos si tal cosa sucediera. Y eso sería peor que el averno mismo.

Yo acabaré contigo insecto rosa, no importando el costo que deba pagar. Cuanto desería destrozarte con mis puños, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. Eres mucho más poderoso de lo que me habría podido imaginar. ¿Como demonios podré derrotarte? ¿Cómo puedo hacer posible lo imposible?

Sólo me queda una opción... aquella que te tenía reservada a ti, Kakarotto. Esta técnica que preparé contra mi némesis, finalmente tendrá un mejor uso que mi egoísta propósito de acabar contigo.

Es una idea brillante, como todas las que yo pienso. Pero una idea que significará mi muerte.

Mi maldita muerte.

Miró a Trunks, quien está con ojos ilusionados esperando luchar a mi lado. ¿Ilusionados es cuando brillan? Eso me dijiste, ¿no, mujer? Ya no lo recuerdo, pero sé que tiene una mirada distinta. De afecciones que yo todavía no logró comprender ni racionalizar. Ni tampoco tendré tiempo para hacerlo.

Sólo sé que esta será la última vez que te vea, Trunks. La última vez. Y no sé porque siento que mi corazón se retuerce de una manera que nunca antes en mi vida había sentido. Me duele más que cualquier golpe que me hayan dado en mi vida. Y no lo puedo entender, por más que me esfuerzo no puedo hacerlo. Y precisamente porque no lo entiendo intento reprimirlo. Es una especie de temor a lo desconocido. A perder mi esencia salvaje y malvada. Sí, el príncipe de los saiyajins tiene miedo de cambiar. De que los jodidos sentimientos me vuelvan débil y vulnerable, como a los asquerosos humanos.

Pero llegó la hora de dejar todo ese lado. Ya no más cadenas de mierda que me impiden liberarme. Romperé estas malditas ataduras que aprisionan mis sentimientos porque sé que nunca más volveré a verte. Quiero hacer esto porque será la última vez que podré hacerlo. No tendré nunca más una oportunidad. Nunca más. Por eso quiero abrazarte, porque nunca antes en mi vida lo hice.

—Trunks, a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé — mis ojos perdidos en el horizonte, se giran para verlo directamente a él—. Déjame abrazarte — le digo suavizando levemente mi voz dura de siempre. Por fin, quizás por primera vez en mi vida, lograba hacer lo que realmente dictaba mi corazón.

Él se sorprende y me mira con ojos llenos de asombro. No puede creer las palabras que han salido de mis labios. No lo culpo, yo tampoco las creo.

Como no da ninguna señal de reacción, soy yo quien no pierde el tiempo y me acercó a él.

Lo abrazo. Lo hago porque sé que nunca más lo volveré a abrazar. Con este gesto le estoy pagando todas las deudas que tengo como padre.

—Papá, pero... ¿qué te sucede, papá? ¿Por qué haces esto? Me da mucha verguenza.

Él se siente avergonzado e incluso me protesta. Con sus alegatos, compruebo claramente que el mocoso también heredó mi orgullo. Te pareces mucho a mí, Trunks. Me enorgullezco de tenerte como hijo. Pero dejando mi soberbia a un lado, espero que te parezcas más a tu madre. Es una tonta, gritona e histérica, pero sabe de eso que llama amor mucho más que yo.

No soy un buen padre, de hecho debo ser de los peores según la estúpida moralidad humana. Pero a mí nadie me enseñó a serlo. Hice lo que creí mejor para que enfrentes a la vida, Trunks. Tienes sangre saiyajin así que no puedes volverte un maldito debilucho patético. Debes aprender a ser fuerte ante la adversidad. A no necesitar a nadie para encarar a la vida, porque en el fondo estamos solos. Todos. Y si no lo estamos, siempre habrá un momento en que si lo estaremos. En que nadie podrá ayudarte. Y es ahí cuando debes ser fuerte.

¿O no es así, Bulma? Yo también te dejé sola en tu embarazo y aún así fuiste capaz de salir adelante. Esa es la verdadera fortaleza, Trunks. Así es como debes ser.

Me doy cuenta que la vida me enseñó cosas que nunca imaginé aprender. Amaba odiar y odiaba amar. Matar, destruir y conquistar fueron siempre el motivo de mi existencia, pero por alguna extraña razón ustedes dos se metieron en mi maldito corazón y ya no los puedo sacar de aquí.

Y lo detesto. O mejor dicho quiero detestarlo, pero no puedo lograrlo porque mi vida dio un giro total gracias a ustedes.

No sabía que dar un abrazo pudiera significar tanto. Siento que con este gesto dejo fluir mis más profundos sentimientos. Nada más existe ahora que él y yo. El tiempo dejó de correr, sólo las emociones existen.

Hijo... que extraña y desconcertante palabra. Una palabra que pensé que jamás tendría en mi vida. El fruto de mi relación con Bulma, esa que tanto renegué, ahora está precisamente entre mis brazos. Aunque nunca quise aceptarlo, ahora sé bien que este mocoso vale más que todo en mi vida. Este niñato representa lo mejor de mí. Este mocoso es la maldita estrella que brindó luz a mi oscura vida.

Los saiyas no tenemos vínculos emocionales con nuestra progenie. Mi padre jamás la tuvo conmigo. Por lo mismo padre para mí era una palabra sin sentido, sin valor alguno. Padre era una palabra sin ningún significado, sólo mi predecesor en el trono saiyajin. Pero no quiero que padre sea una palabra vacía también para ti, mocoso. Y aunque no tengo puta idea si lo he hecho bien o mal como padre, si te puedo asegurar algo... daré lo mejor de mí por ti.

Al pensarlo, esbozó una ligera sonrisa inevitablemente. Una amalgama de emociones se expresan a través de mis labios.

—Cuidate mucho, hijo — son mis últimas palabras para la persona que ayudó a cambiar el rumbo de mi vida.

De un golpe en su nuca lo dejó inconsciente. Sin embargo, casi al instante sucede algo que me saca de mis pensamientos. Unos gritos me toman desprevenido, pues no los esperaba.

Sorprendido, compruebo con mis propios ojos como el hijo de Kakarotto me protesta con suma vehemencia.

—¡¿Te dolió mucho, Trunks?! — exclama mirándolo como si él todavía pudiera escucharlo; luego me observa con pupilas que destellan inquina — ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué lastimó a Trunks? — me pregunta con desesperación brotando por todas sus células.

Ante mi falta de respuesta se acerca, pone sus manos en mí e intenta sacudirme.

—¿¡Por qué le pegó a Trunks!? Eso es muy cruel, no tenía por qué hacer eso. ¿Cómo fue capaz de lastimarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué señor, por qué lo hizo? ¿¡Por qué!?

Realmente está preocupado por Trunks. Le duele que lo haya noqueado y me protesta como si lo hubiera golpeado a él. ¿Es esto lo que los inmundos humanos llaman amistad?

Escrutó sus ojos y algo me da a entender que esa mirada llena de preocupación es totalmente genuina. Algo dentro de mí que no puedo comprender, me dice que este mocoso sería capaz de dar su vida por esa estúpida amistad.

Otra tontería patética, otro aspecto miserable que tienen los malditos humanos que tanto asco me causan. Y que sin embargo, al verlo tan decidido a proteger a mi hijo, ya no me parece tan estúpido.

Pero no puedo perder el tiempo en reflexiones inútiles ahora, Majin Buu se está acercando a cada paso. Su energía se aproxima inexorablemente.

De un certero golpe en su estómago cortó de una vez las protestas del hijo menor de mi eterno rival.

Una vez más pienso en mi solitaria vida. Matar y destruir era lo único que me motivaba. Para superar el dolor que llevaba por dentro yo mismo me convertí en dolor. Me transformé en un ser inmisericorde, en alguien que se apoderaría del universo entero porque ese era mi destino, eso era lo que realmente quería. Esa era mi meta, mi gozo. ¿Pero por qué me sentía tan endiabladamente solo?

Una presencia con capa interrumpe mis cavilaciones. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos que desafían al tiempo mismo, pues se extienden más allá de lo que la lógica indica. De alguna manera, ambos sabemos qué es lo que ocurrirá.

—Llévate a los niños lo más lejos que puedas; ya no pierdas el tiempo, Piccolo — le ordeno cual súbdito. Aunque esta alimaña verde nunca sirve para nada excepto estorbar, esta vez si será de utilidad.

—Sí.

Me responde al instante, acercándose a los niños para cargarlos. No pierde tiempo pues sabe que la situación es sumamente grave. La más peligrosa de todas las que hayamos vivido.

—Por favor, cuídalo — es el primer por favor que digo en toda mi vida. Y el único que diré.

El namek se da vuelta y me observa con un evidente dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

—Vegeta, ¿vas a morir?

No sé porque diablos pregunta si ya sabe la respuesta. Como su pregunta es totalmente fútil, me quedo en silencio pensando en qué me espera al morir. El infierno debe estar sobándose las manos, reservándome con ansias el lugar que me corresponde. No es lo que quiero, pero es mi destino. De hecho, no me molesta dirigirme al averno salvo por una cosa... no podré luchar con mi gran rival nunca más.

—Solamente quiero que me digas algo... si yo muero, ¿podré ver a Kakarotto en el otro mundo? —cuanto solaz me daría una respuesta afirmativa.

—No tiene caso decirte mentiras que te consuelen, así que diré la verdad.

No esperaba menos de ti, namek.

—Eso será imposible — me responde sin vacilación alguna.

Lo indeseado me toma por sorpresa, haciendo que mis ojos se entrecierren inevitablemente; pero a pesar de ello, rápidamente me preparo para recibir el fuerte golpe que viene.

—Mataste a demasiada gente inocente sin compasión; tu cuerpo se eliminará y tu alma será llevada a algún lugar donde no estará Goku. Tu alma olvidará todos sus recuerdos y después de eso será usada para otro ser vivo.

No era la respuesta que anhelaba oír, pero la escuché sin chistar. No había nada más que hacer, así que aceptaré mi destino como el guerrero que soy.

—Ya veo, es una pena — a pesar de mi tristeza, una sonrisa aparece en mi faz para aceptar mi destino. Que contradictorias son las emociones después de todo.

Es una lástima, el consuelo no se concretó. Moriré e iré al infierno. ¿Pero acaso le tengo temor a eso? Bah, ¿por qué tendría que tenerlo? Cuanta maldad hice. ¿A cuantas familias maté? ¿Cuanto dolor provoqué? Ahora que yo también tengo una familia, puedo comprender todo el mal que causé. El infierno me espera y no rehuiré de él. Soy un guerrero, el príncipe de los saiyajins y enfrentaré mi destino como un verdadero saiya lo haría. Sin temor ni quejas porque yo no le temo a nada. A nada.

—Eso era todo, te puedes ir. Y date prisa —le ordeno con la vehemencia que me caracteriza.

—Adiós.

Sin más dilaciones, el insecto verde se lleva a los niños a toda velocidad para ponerlos a resguardo.

—Oye, no permitiré que escapes —habló Majin Buu con esa voz de retardado insufrible. Se prepara para detenerlos, pero por supuesto no le permitiré tal cosa.

—¡Aguarda, Majin Buu! Podrás alcanzarlos después de haberme derrotado, te quedo claro — lo desafío para enseguida continuar con lo que mejor sé hacer, insultar y humillar —: Estás deforme, pareces un globo mal inflado.

Sus ojos llenos de odio me comprueban que mis palabras le dolieron hasta lo más profundo. Sonrio al ver la misión cumplida. El imbécil rosa ya tiene toda su atención en mí. El regordete me amenaza con patéticas palabras. Ni siquiera amenazar sabe este idiota. Con mucho gusto moriré para aniquilar a esta basura que ni siquiera merece considerarse un guerrero. No sabes lo que te espera sabandija retrasada.

—He descubierto la forma de eliminarte... te la mostraré — mi voz expresa una confianza abrumadora, abismal, impactante. Enseguida alzó mi puño mientras mi ki comienza a subir para sobrepasar todos los límites.

El viento se arremolina a mi alrededor provocando que la arena del desierto salga en todas las direcciones contrarias a mí. Puedo ver como la potencia de mi dorado ki sobresale de mi cuerpo, iluminando todo el sector circundante.

—No; acéptalo, eres un debilucho —intenta menospreciarme, como si me importaran las palabras de un ser inferior —. Te convertiré en chocolate, no, en una galleta de queso para poderte comer.

Ignoró sus insulsas amenazas para transformarme en lo que tanto me gustaba ser: el terror en persona.

—La forma de derrotarte es convertirte en polvo, para que no puedas reconstruirte jamás —mi voz nunca se había escuchado tan confiada como ahora.

En sus ojos veo claramente todo el temor que le infundí. Sí, ese temor que antaño tanto me encantaba provocar pero que ahora está plenamente justificado. Voy a acabar con este maldito demonio. No por los insignificantes humanos, tampoco por la Tierra, por nada de eso. Lo haré por mi familia. Por ustedes, Trunks, Bulma. Por nadie más que ustedes.

Aunque un momento... tal vez si hay alguien más a quien debo dirigir mis últimas palabras.

Kakarotto.

Sí, tú también maldito guerrero de clase baja. Tú también porque gracias a un insecto como tú logré darme cuenta de cuan importante es mi familia realmente.

En nuestra pelea jamás pudiste concentrarte del todo porque estabas preocupado por el destino de toda la Tierra. Y aún así, con toda la desconcentración y preocupación que poseías, no fui capaz de derrotarte. De algún modo, ese afecto por los que quieres te da una fuerza inimaginable. Y esa maldita razón es la que me impide superarte, porque ese algo te impulsa a seguir adelante a toda costa. Lo que te hace tan fuerte no es tu propio poder... son los sentimientos que tienes por los que quieres. Eso es lo que te da tu enorme fuerza.

Por fin puedo entender que tener sentimientos no te hace débil como tantas veces pensé, sino todo lo contrario. Precisamente lo que siento por Bulma y Trunks me da una fuerza que sé, con total seguridad, nunca había tenido en toda mi vida.

Moriré para protegerlos. Moriré por este sentimiento que sobrepasa mi pecho. Amor le llaman los estúpidos humanos. Yo prefiero llamarle: mi sentir. Y en toda mi vida de guerrero jamás podría haber concebido una muerte mejor que esta.

Una montaña de emoción me recorre el cuerpo. En forma contraria a lo que pensaba, no siento pesar aunque la muerte sea inminente. Moriré alcanzando la mayor victoria de todas... proteger a los míos.

Por primera vez siento verdadera felicidad en mi corazón. Por eso una sonrisa nace en mi rostro. En una vida llena de soledad y tristeza, ahora sé lo que es ser feliz. Me alegro de morir sabiéndolo.

—Adiós Bulma, adiós Trunks... y también Kakarotto.

La energía se desprende de mi cuerpo para provocar la explosión que acabara con el miserable demonio. Y mientras mi alma abandona el cuerpo podría pensar en miles de cosas antes de morir, pero sólo hay algo que persiste en mi cabeza: que cuando el dolor se transforma en odio y orgullo, sólo el afecto puede salvarte. Tenías razón mujer, ese "amor" es una fuerza muy poderosa, tanto que es capaz de cambiar a una persona. Tan poderosa que fue capaz incluso de cambiarme a mí.

De hecho, ya no intento renegar por qué me conmuevo pensando en Trunks y Bulma. Después de tanto tiempo finalmente acepto qué es lo que siento...

Es el maldito amor.


End file.
